1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for managing power in a data storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems, such as solid-state storage systems, may include both volatile and non-volatile memory. When certain power loss events occur, data stored in volatile memory can be lost if such data is not transferred to non-volatile memory before available power is extinguished. Therefore, utilization of power resources can be an important function in data storage systems.